


Anjas sabem mais que Espelhos

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Ship is Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Go Cows Especial, Public Transport Crush, Public transport, R2 - Freeform, SP Rare Pair, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Rebecca está se aventurando pela primeira vez na vida aos 17 anos, indo para a escola sozinha. Enquanto a longa viagem de Red acaba valendo a pena ao perceber a garota fofa subir no mesmo ônibus que ela.* Fic originalmente postada em 07/2019 no site Spirit *





	Anjas sabem mais que Espelhos

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, e decidi que um pouco de amor pelas meninas é sempre bem-vindo! Então, teremos um slow burn bem fofinho, Red e Rebecca super fofas e poderosas a sua maneira... ainda assim é tudo clichê e como vocês sabem não deve ser lido por ninguém! ** 
> 
> Oieee!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita atendendo ao Evento Especial – SP Rare Pair do server "Go, Cows", e consistia em escrever uma história com um dos prompts escolhidos, o meu foi: “Crush do transporte público”!
> 
> Como os eventos têm por si a proposta de exercitarmos a escrita, tentei algo bem diferente do que faço normalmente, e isso inclui não só a dinâmica como o gênero, assim como personagens que não uso muito (bem, Rebecca é bem consistente e muito dela está em “Quero que você saiba”)... o ship também foi algo que fiquei muito em dúvida por uns dois dias... rs
> 
> E o resultado foi isso!
> 
> Para quem estiver curioso... BOA LEITURA!!
> 
> ** A capa foi feita por [@Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) **

## O estojo que une

Aquele amanhecer era comum como outro qualquer, o despertador tocou incansavelmente até que ela conseguisse se esticar o suficiente para calar o ruído absurdo. Pela fresta entre as cortinas dava para ver que o dia já clareava mesmo que fosse seis da manhã, afinal, o verão surgia timidamente no Colorado.

Os primeiros quinze dias de férias foram determinados como uma quinzena de reforço escolar, e neste, ela teve a honra de ser escolhida pelo professor como alguém que colaboraria com as aulas extras.

Não precisaria exatamente conversar com ninguém, apenas corrigiria os exercícios de reforço dos alunos de seu mesmo ano.

Rebecca atirou o edredom para o lado, procurou com os olhos suas pantufas para conseguir tocar com os pés quentes o piso gelado do quarto, ela queria muito um tapete ali, mas sua mãe continuava dizendo que isso pioraria a alergia dela...

A garota suspirou chegando até o banheiro, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, prendeu para trás com uma borrachinha velha que ficava ali apenas para essas situações, e lavou o rosto.

Aos 17 anos Rebecca já se via no auge da adolescência, ela foi uma garota tardia se comparada com as colegas de classe, talvez porque na primeira infância teve toda sua educação centrada em casa, desta forma pouco saiu e muito menos relacionou-se.

Diziam que ela era muito infantil, e também falavam que era impossível se aproximar dela, pois Rebecca era definitivamente muito tímida, não anti-social, mas sim retraída e com medo de interagir.

Também, ela não se preocupava se era infantil ou não... estava mais ocupada em estudar e acumular na estante da sala troféus do Clube de Ciências, Xadrez, Matemática... que seu pai tanto se orgulhava.

Rebecca também tinha orgulho de seu cérebro, e se ela gostava de coisas que meninas da idade dela já não gostavam mais, não era algo que a abatia.

No entanto, a imagem no espelho não era sua favorita, ao contrário às vezes Rebecca realmente se irritava com os cabelos ondulados e sem forma, a cor que não tinha graça alguma era outra coisa que a incomodava.

Após enxaguar o rosto ela voltou ao quarto e vestiu-se para sair. Estava no Ensino Médio e a pela primeira vez na vida poderia ir à escola sozinha, seu irmão ganhara uma bolsa e cursava o último ano do Ensino Médio em uma escola particular, na qual ele teria portas de muitas faculdades abertas.

Eles não iam juntos para a escola, como no primeiro ano dela. Rebecca sentia-se livre, e ao mesmo tempo exposta demais... mas também abria oportunidades para que ela descobrisse coisas que jamais imaginara...

A menina apanhou a mochila de sapinho e colocou a niqueleira com algum dinheiro para o almoço, o estojo de joaninha com canetas e marca-textos de todas as cores, e por último a carteira de panda com seu documento de identificação — “_Você precisa ter um documento de identificação_” o pai dela vivia discursando “_de outra forma, como vão reconhecer seu corpo se o ônibus sofrer um acidente, ou queimar?_” —, ela calçou as sapatilhas e pegou o celular.

Rebecca tomou o café com pressa, e deu um adeus desajeitado para sua mão, correu para a parada do ônibus e assim que entrou, seus olhos correram para o final do corredor, e lá estava uma das coisas que Rebecca jamais imaginou que aconteceria.

O rosto dela aqueceu quando passou o cartão e avançou, silenciosamente sentou logo atrás da cabeleira ruiva que vinha observando a uma semana.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Red a viu entrar, a saia verde-musgo rodada com barra de rosas vermelhas combinava com a blusa vermelha de mangas curtas e o casaquinho leve, fofo e vermelho também. Mas a coisa que Red mais admirava eram os cabelos ondulados enfeitados com fivelas de cerejas.

Tudo naquela garota era o oposto de Red, e a garota ruiva cada vez mais se via encantada, há cerca de dez dias notara que _ela_ subia no ônibus sempre no mesmo horário e local, e saltava sempre algumas paradas antes de Red.

A ruiva a observou passar pelo corredor, seus olhos nunca se encontravam e Red vinha tentando há dias chamar a atenção desta menina, mas ela parecia arredia. Os olhos castanhos dela pareciam sempre tão curiosos e suas mãos delicadas eram algo que Red se via desesperada para tocar.

Hoje a garota fofa sentou logo atrás de Red, o que deixava a ruiva hiperconsciente de que ela sabia que a ruiva a observava. Red puxou um espelhinho da bolsa e fingiu arrumar a franja repicada, imediatamente viu o rosto corado da garota refletido ali.

A morena mordia os lábios encarando a janela, ela tinha os olhos castanhos claros como mel, e mesmo sem um pingo de maquiagem as bochechas eram adoravelmente coradas, os lábios rosados e os cílios espessos.

Passaram alguns minutos em que Red desligou seus fones de ouvido para prestar atenção total à menina, e então, ela se foi.

Red virou a cabeça e a admirou de pé em frente à porta, assim que o ônibus parou, a menina desceu e Red se levantou de seu assento para observá-la, os braços do sapinho da mochila dela balançaram como se oferecessem um abraço a Red, e assim, quando a garota de cabelos castanhos pisou no chão em segurança, finalmente seus olhos fitaram os de Red.

O choque que correu através do corpo da ruiva foi o suficiente para que o espelhinho caísse, porque antes do ônibus arrancar havia um sorriso encabulado enfeitando os lábios rosados. A mão da menina correu para os cabelos castanhos e ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, e Red a viu desaparecer quando o ônibus finalmente se afastou.

Red sentou-se novamente, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e seu coração acelerado, cheio de calor...

Mais uns minutos e ela desceu do ônibus, no último ano do Ensino Médio Red resolvera contra todas as perspectivas de sua família e estava fazendo um curso de Design de Moda na cidade vizinha. Ela ainda estava interessada em partir para a faculdade, ela só não tinha a mesma animação dos outros. No entanto o curso oferecia tanta experiência do mundo lá fora que ela estava feliz de ter saído às seis da manhã de casa, e ter cruzado a cidade, até chegar à cidade vizinha.

Assim que saltou do ônibus Red correu para o local do curso, ela sabia que estava atrasada, mas valia a pena para ver todos os dias a menina fofa de cabelos castanhos.

No primeiro dia de curso Red perdera o ônibus, tudo porque estava falando com Heidi no telefone, a amiga estava às voltas com a documentação para ser aceita na Universidade da Geórgia, onde cursaria Ciências Naturais. Red estava orgulhosa da coragem de Heidi em partir para um estado quase do outro lado do mapa, apenas para fazer o que ama.

Por ver todas suas amigas encarando a vida adulta que inquestionavelmente as atropelaria foi que Red resolveu sair do ninho e tentar algo novo.

North Park era bem maior que a cidade que Red cresceu, e mesmo com as férias escolares antecipadas para ela, estava muito mais ocupada do que qualquer uma de suas amigas. Exceto por Wendy que continuava na escola coordenando grupos de estudo, mesmo sob a contrariedade marcante de Bebe.

A loira não podia reclamar, no entanto, Bebe conseguira uma bolsa antes de qualquer uma delas, tudo graças aos anos dedicados ao _cheerleading _que era algo tão importante na faculdade quanto os atletas dos times de Futebol Americano.

Red chegou a sua sala e o professor atirou um olhar contrariado para ela, embora ele a perdoasse, porque depois do terceiro atraso, Red explicara que vinha com dois ônibus, um interurbano e outro local, ela levava ao todo quase duas horas para chegar até seu lugar na classe.

A ruiva sentou, abriu o fichário e pegou na bolsa o estojo preto e vermelho com a granada em forma de coração e começou a copiar o que já estava no quadro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dois dias depois, Rebecca estava na parada esperando o ônibus, o verão avançava e ela estava vestindo apenas uma blusa de mangas curtas em azul marinho, a saia rodada hoje era rosa clarinho.

A mãe de Rebecca sempre reclamava das roupas coloridas de menina, mas Rebecca fingia não ligar, ela ajustou os cabelos um pouco e viu o ônibus aparecer na esquina, pegou o cartão e esperou.

Assim que subiu ônibus sentiu que a garota ruiva a observava, os cabelos vermelhos eram tão lindos que nas primeiras vezes que Rebecca viu ficou sem fôlego, a garota ruiva parecia uma rock star, e o coração de Rebecca acelerara quando percebeu que a outra a observava.

Todos esses dias provaram para si que Rebecca estava viciada nessa sensação... de ser observada, de ser _admirada_.

E estava inegavelmente gostando de _tentar_ fazer o mesmo.

Ela avançou corajosamente pelo corredor, pensara ter tropeçado nos próprios pés, mas não parou. Aos poucos criava coragem para olhar a garota diretamente, não era uma tarefa fácil, ela surtava internamente, pois o pouco que viu da boca vermelha a deixou sem fôlego.

Rebecca sentou logo atrás, elas tinham uma distância de dois lugares, mas infelizmente tudo o que podia ver dali eram os cabelos vermelhos vivos.

Porém, qual não foi a surpresa quando a garota ruiva se levantou e caminhou em direção a Rebecca. A morena olhou para o colo, onde o sapinho da mochila a encarou de volta com sua língua exposta e sorriso reconfortante.

Um momento se passou e em seguida um calor engoliu o rosto de Rebecca, porque alguém sentara ao seu lado, o perfume cítrico e doce era tão interessante que a morena se viu respirando fundo, tanto para se acalmar quanto para descobrir que cheiro era.

— Você deixou isso cair.

A mão elegante com unhas negras e anéis prateados se esticou por cima do sapinho e Rebecca não se atreveu a erguer os olhos, porque a voz era poderosa e agora ela tinha mais certeza que aquela era uma _rock star_.

Ela esticou a mão para apanhar o estojo com a joaninha, as pontas de seus dedos tocaram os da garota ruiva por cima da mochila da outra que imitava as asas de um morcego, Rebecca ofegou e puxou a mão rapidamente.

— O-brigada...

Conseguiu dizer, impossível não gaguejar quando uma perfeita e cheirosa _rock star_ se encontrava no banco ao lado. Rebecca empurrou o estojo para dentro da mochila e o sapinho traíra a observava, rindo da falta de coordenação motora dela quando o celular escorregou da mochila e caiu no chão.

A ruiva foi mais rápido que Rebecca, sua mão bonita já segurava o celular com capa de panda — fora escolhida para combinar com a carteira —, a garota avaliou a capa do celular e Rebecca se desculpou quando o aparelho foi colocado em suas mãos.

— Você tem coisas muito fofas.

A garota falou novamente, aparentemente ela achou que Rebecca era digna de ouvir sua voz de anja metaleira, a morena não sabia o que responder, porque se distraiu e ergueu o rosto, e assim se deparou com olhos verde-cinzentos que apesar da sombra preta, eram límpidos e sorridentes.

No rosto da garota ruiva havia um sorriso gentil que Rebecca não imaginou que lhe faria tão bem, ela não esperava que seu coração quase saísse pela boca quando a garota separou os lábios vermelhos para dizer mais alguma coisa.

Foi assim que Rebecca olhou para a janela do outro lado do ônibus e viu que estava passando de seu ponto, ela se levantou, desculpando-se e correu para o final do veículo, desajeitadamente desceu, e só quando estava do lado de fora, atirou um olhar para o ônibus.

A garota ruiva estava com sua carteira de panda erguida na mão, ela colocou o braço pela janela e Rebecca se distraiu com o brilho dos anéis, o ônibus arrancou e novamente os olhos castanhos encararam os pés.

A anja _rock star_ se fora, carregando consigo a carteira e o coração de Rebecca.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No dia seguinte, Red sentou-se em um lugar muito visível, ela viu o exato momento em que a garota de cabelos castanhos entrou no ônibus, hoje usava uma jardineira azul marinho com cerejas estampadas, por baixo uma blusinha branca que destacava o rosto em forma de coração.

Excepcionalmente fofa, Red estava arrebatada por ela!

— Foda-se. — Red sussurrou, a morena vinha em sua direção, mas não erguera o rosto em nenhum momento, os olhos presos nos tênis brancos estampados de qualquer coisa que Red não teve tempo de ver.

A garota passou por ela e Red ergueu-se e a seguiu para o fundo do ônibus, assim que a garota sentou, a ruiva pairou sobre ela, em frente ao banco.

— Posso sentar com você?

Ela perguntou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida acima do ruído do trânsito, a garota morena apenas assentiu, brincando com os polegares por cima da mochila de sapinho, Red tomou o lugar ao lado dela, o cheiro vindo da morena era muito bom quando os ombros finalmente se tocaram.

— Isso caiu ontem. — Red esticou a carteira que trazia entre os dedos. — Quando você desceu correndo.

Quando os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para ela, alargados e brilhantes, Red sentiu o rosto aquecer, as batidas de seu coração já ecoavam em seus ouvidos. A ruiva empurrou a carteira por cima da mochila de sapinho sem deixar de encarar a menina a sua frente.

— D-Desculpe... — A voz oscilante distraiu a atenção de Red e ela agora observava os lábios rosados. — Deus do céu, sou tão a-trapalhada... p-primeiro o estojo... ag-agora...

— Estou feliz que você deixou cair! — Red se apressou em dizer. — Assim eu pude vir até você.

—Ah... — A garota olhou para ela diretamente, as maçãs do rosto róseas sem nenhum grama de blush. — Sim.

Ela virou-se encarando a janela, Red observou o reflexo dela, os dentes brancos estavam apertando os lábios rosados, a ruiva hesitou, mas assim mesmo pousou os dedos com gentileza no ombro da garota a alça da jardineira tinha um desenho de duas cerejas penduradas em um galho com folhas verdes.

— Gostei da sua roupa. — Declarou quando a menina finalmente olhou para ela. — Combina com você.

A garota olhava para ela, seus lábios se separaram e ela desviou o olhar depois voltou-se novamente, estavam tão perto que Red poderia tocar as ondas do cabelo que caíam nos ombros dela, mas agora se satisfazia observando as manchas douradas dentro dos olhos cor de mel.

— Eu sou Red. — Ela anunciou amigável. — Como você se chama?

Rebecca a fitou, incapaz de responder por um momento, as pessoas sentadas em lugares aleatórios no ônibus não davam a menor importância para elas, e isso de alguma forma deixava a morena um pouco aliviada, então finalmente reencontrou sua voz.

— Rebecca. — Ela falou. — Eu tenho 17 anos... apesar das roupas... minha mãe diz que pareço muito criança.

Na hora da ansiedade, Rebecca sempre tendia a dizer muitas coisas desnecessárias e assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, ela cobriu os seus lábios, arrependida, o rosto aqueceu.

A outra a fitou, seus lábios começaram a formar um sorriso que se transformou em uma risada que pegou Rebecca de surpresa.

— Eu não acredito... você... também se chama...?

— Você é como uma anja _rock star_! — Rebecca atirou, então olhou para a janela e viu que estava na hora de descer do ônibus, se levantou e a ruiva deu espaço para ela passar. — D-Desculpa! Eu sou... deus do céu, sou uma bagunça!

Quando ela correu para a porta que já estava aberta, a ruiva se levantou e foi até a janela, ela se pendurou e gritou:

— EU SOU RED!!

Na rua Rebecca ajustou a mochila nas costas e mordeu os lábios nervosa, algumas pessoas olharam para ela, e ela correu.

Red sentou com a mão no peito, o coração ameaçava arrombar sua caixa torácica e sair do ônibus em busca da garota... _Rebecca_...

A semana estava no fim, então Red sabia que precisava fazer algo, rápido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na sexta-feira Rebecca subiu no ônibus com o coração acelerado e as mãos suadas, quando viu os cabelos vermelhos da garota... _Red_... ela sentiu como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa, um frio se espalhou em sua barriga e ela apertou o sapinho contra o peito.

Já havia sentido algo parecido por um menino quando era muito pequena, mas nada se comparava com _isso_, que aquecia e esfriava dentro de seu peito.

Red por sua vez sentou-se bem na frente, e quando Rebecca finalmente subiu — e Red temeu que ela não viesse hoje — a ruiva a observou sorrindo, a morena retribuiu o sorriso ainda um pouco tímida, Red estava tão eufórica que quando a menina se aproximou ela se levantou.

— Podemos sentar juntas? — Red ficou de pé na frente dela e descobriu que não era muito mais alta.

Rebecca acenou com a cabeça, mas fez sinal para Red ficar na janela, ao que a ruiva, sorrindo, aceitou.

— Eu não tenho nada para fazer na escola hoje. — Rebecca disse assim que sentou. — Red olhou para ela, hoje a menina vestia um vestido verde escuro com pequenas rosas vermelhas espalhadas, ela acariciava a mochila de sapinho no colo, nos pés um tênis rosa-pink. — Pensei... se você quiser...

— Claro que eu quero! — Red respondeu de imediato.

— Então, vem! — Rebecca disse a puxando pela mão.

Elas desceram do ônibus e não era nem oito da manhã, Red enlaçou os dedos de Rebecca, ambas sentindo o calor e a maciez da pele da outra quando trocaram um sorriso.

Com o coração acelerado e borboletas dando rasantes em seus estômagos, elas seguiram pela calçada, aderindo à oportunidade única que o destino e o acaso proporcionaram.

Naquela noite Rebecca se encarou no espelho, o ocorrido do dia fora a coisa mais emocionante e surpreendente que ela viveu na vida, mas aos 17 anos ainda há muito para se viver, e ela esperava que pudesse aprender e descobrir mais e mais coisas até o final daquele verão.

Mas atualmente, alguém — uma anja _rock star_ — dizendo incessantemente que ela era _fofa_ fazia sua imagem no espelho tornar-se a favorita, ela passou os dedos alisando os cabelos ondulados e sorriu.

Afinal, como Red dissera, _anjas sabem mais que espelhos_.


End file.
